


The Moon and the Sun

by Sunshine_Whiskey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Folklore, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, How Do I Tag, Love, Moon, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Sun God, fairytales - Freeform, myths, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Whiskey/pseuds/Sunshine_Whiskey
Summary: An original myth about the sun and the moon, based on many works and quotes I've seen floating around.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	The Moon and the Sun

Thousands of years ago, when Earth was still young and war had not yet touched her face, the world was ruled by two leaders.

The Sun and the Moon.

They were never allowed to step foot into the other's domain. The Sun's domain was warm and bright, full of wild and mystical creatures that would spark passion and love in anyone's heart. The Moon's domain was cool and welcoming, mossy with pools of sparkling deep waters and creatures of untold power. Should a creature from either realm escape into the other, chaos would break loose and both domains would start to die, melting into twilight.

Now, the Sun's most prized possession, the fiercest and strongest of his creatures, was the ignius tiger. Its roar could start fires and its claws were lava. And one day...it got loose.

The Sun tracked the tiger all over his domain, determined to catch it. But when he finally was starting to catch up...he was stopped at the border of the Moon's land. He had never seen the Moon, but he had heard of her beauty. But the laws forbid they ever cross paths. But...he also knew the damage that would be brought if he didn't capture the tiger. And so, he plunged into the darkness.

The Moon's domain was far different than anything he had ever imagined. Cool and comforting, filled with a silver eternal light, with fireflies and owls and strange slimy creatures. But he could see the trail blazed by his tiger and he followed it, determined to get it and get out before they were caught.

And that's when he heard it. The haunting, powerful, soft song that floated through the trees like a memory's melody. It drew him away from his path, pushing through the foliage and the vines until he stumbled upon a still, mirror-like pond... ...and the Moon herself, clothed in starlight and wearing a crown of galaxies, her long silvery hair falling over her shoulders like a waterfall. He had never seen such beauty in all his life. And at her feet, as calm as a kitten, was his tiger.

Though she was calm, her face as peaceful as the night itself, the area around them was already starting to burn. The tiger's mere presence was bringing about the dawning of twilight. "You've come for your creature," she spoke and her voice was as still as the pond. "Now you must take it and go."

The Sun, snapped out of the spell she seemed to have put him under, could only think about how much he loved her. Not just for her beauty, but for the wisdom that pooled at her feet and the mirth that danced in his eyes. He reached his tiger, gaze never once straying from her face, and linked a chain to its collar.

"I'll be back," he promised, watching her with all earnestness. "One day, we will meet again."

"It is forbidden...and even if it were true, the gods would never allow it, for they are jealous beings...and when now you can feel them watching us. Go, before you doom us all."

But, the Sun would not be so easily dissuaded. He had made a promise...and one day he was going to keep it. And as he left her mystical land, returning to his own, he could feel something shift in the air.

Twilight was taking over. He could see it on the horizon. The tiger had been out for too long. Their domains were colliding. They would be lost to the void and the Moon's song would never be heard again. The Sun knew what he needed to do.

He ran to the mountain of the gods as twilight fell, falling at the base and he bowed down with his hands held high. "I beg you, stop this! Let our domains live on!"

Voices from the heavens spoke as one, loud and booming as they asked, "And what do you have to give us, O Sun?"

"My life, in exchange that the Moon go free," he answered, lowering his head. "Please, it is all I ask!"

"It was forbidden that you ever cross paths."

"Yes, Great Ones, but I am to blame!"

"You will both be punished...but the courage you have shown will not go unnoticed. The Moon will suffocate, every day, slowly under the shallows of the ocean," the voices spoke. "But, your plea has been heard...and every night, your fires will be put out so she may breathe."

As soon as the words were spoken, the twilight vanished...and the gods will was done. Even to this day, you can see the Sun's love for the Moon as he gives up his life so she may breathe...and his promise rings true, for every once in a while, their paths cross in the sky...and their love is fortified.

**The End.**


End file.
